


Take Me Or Leave Me

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, First Time, Light BDSM, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on Eden saying in a Chatterbox interview that she met Idina at the stage door of RENT when she (Eden) was 17.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Me Or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Eden saying in a Chatterbox interview that she met Idina at the stage door of RENT when she (Eden) was 17.

Eden's back hit the wall hard, jarring her, but then the other woman was pressed against her, devouring her mouth, and she didn't care. She tried to bring her hands up, but Idina held her wrists tighter. The uneven brick dug into her skin, and it hurt, making her whimper slightly. Idina brought their hands up, above their heads, and Eden felt the older woman grasp her wrists with one hand, then the other came down and cupped her breast, and she arched, a strangled cry escaping her throat. She felt warm, and tingles were spreading through her body, morphing into small shocks as Idina rolled her nipple between two fingers.

"Do you want this?" Eden heard the other woman growl.

The question was unexpected, but easily answered with a moaned, "Yes." Ever since she had seen Idina at the stage door, only half an hour earlier, she had wanted this. Ever since she had first seen Idina on the stage, standing in a row with the others and singing, she had wanted _this_. "Please," she whispered.

Her wrists were pressed harder into the wall, and she bit her lip at the sting. Her eyes were open, wanting to watch the beautiful woman before her. She felt Idina's hand move from her breast, to her thigh, and slide up underneath the skirt she wore. She felt the touch against her sex, through her panties, and her legs trembled.

"I'm going to fuck you," she heard, Idina's breath brushing over her ear as she whispered.

"Oh God," Eden moaned, her head spinning.

Her panties were moved aside, then suddenly she was filled, the older woman's fingers sliding into her easily. She cried out, struggling to keep her voice down. Her hips arched, and she felt Idina press in further. "Oh God," she whimpered again. "Oh God, please." 

"Are you asking Him or me?" 

Idina's fingers withdrew completely, and Eden cried out. "You," she choked. "Please." She felt Idina's teeth graze her ear, then trace down her neck, shoulder, and latch onto her nipple through her shirt.

"Then say my name." 

"Idina," Eden breathed. "Idina, please... please, please, take me." 

Idina lifted her head, meeting Eden's desperate gaze. "Tell me exactly what you want." 

Eden's eyes widened in panic. "I... I can't." 

"Fine." 

Confused, Eden watched as the older woman let go of her and took a step back, then started to walk away. "No!" she cried. "No, God, Idina, please, I need you, please... fuck me." 

A moment later, the pressure of Idina's body was back, and Eden felt the brick against her back, and the bite and sting against her hands and wrists as she was held in place.

"What do you need?" 

Eden didn't hesitate this time. "I need you inside me... I need you to fuck me, to make me come, please, Idina." Then she felt the fingers back inside her, moving quickly, roughly, and she was so close.

She felt Idina's teeth around her nipple again, then heard her demand, "I want you to scream my name. I want everyone standing around that corner to know that I'm fucking you senseless." 

"No," Eden breathed. She felt Idina start to pull away. "No, don't leave, don't, please." 

"Will you scream?" 

Eden nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes, but please don't stop." 

The fingers slammed into her harder, and Eden felt the other woman bite down harder on her nipple, thumb moving over her clit, then she was gone, unaware of anything as she screamed Idina's name, shuddering and trembling against the wall. She slowly came back to reality, watching as the other woman pulled away, wiping her hand on her jeans.

Swallowing hard, Eden slowly lowered her hands now that they weren't being held captive, and inspected the forming bruises and small cuts. She didn't quite know what to do, or say. Luckily Idina spoke first.

"I gotta go. Glad to've met ya." 

Eden stared at the hand that was held out to her, and slowly shook it, confused. She watched the older woman leave, heard the hoots and catcalls, and sank back against the wall. _What did I do?_


End file.
